aftermath
by risan-chan
Summary: Soul Society continues on after the war with Aizen. Features all major shinigami.


Note: I did their names in the western way, instead of Japanese.

TOLD BY UKITAKE… bwahaha.. I mean, isn't he such a nice captain.

PS. I made up the whole thing about Hell Guardians, but its sounds cool, so it's staying….

* * *

It has been three years after the whole ryoka incident meets Sosuke Aizen's betrayal. That winter, both Soul Society and the humans of Karakura Town had met the traitorous ex-captain and had somehow won. The aftermath had been gruesome. It had ended with Ichigo Kurosaki almost slaying Aizen, while I almost died from a coughing epidemic.

That was three years ago. They told me Aizen was still alive. How? Something about some Hell Guardians appearing and saying something about him being an impure demon. I should really ask someone about what all that meant someday.

Life has continued.

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, the general commander of the 13 Divisions is still alive and kicking. Seriously kicking. Apparently a few days ago, his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe told him some rumors going around about the general getting too old. Yamamoto-Genryusai had then proceeded to visit every department to gather "some good men to help me with a certain project." The unlucky shinigami selected had then been punished in a drastic way for their rebellion; the general had literally kicked all of them across Soul Society until he was positive that they would never call him old again. Chojiro, on the other hand, really is starting to believe that his captain has lost it.

After the war, Soifon confessed her love to Yoruichi Shihouin, who had then invited her to join her lover, Kisuke Urahara, and her for a threesome. Marechiyo Omaeda, her lieutenant, was left doing paperwork for a month. Few questions were asked when a happy, smiley Soifon made an appearance. Even fewer questions were asked when the 2nd Division captain disappears for periods of time to the human world. General Yamamoto-Genrysai almost decided to permanently station her in Karakura Town. Almost.

The 3rd Division is now under the leadership of Izuru Kira for the time being. It was discovered that Aizen had hypnotized his former lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru. Some question how long. As 4th Division captain, Retsu Unohana has been assigned to help recover his will. The 3rd Division former captain that annoyed everyone was deemed to be an illusion living in a body controlled by a sword. At a recent captain's meeting, Unohana has requested that we call in more powerful kido specialist. The general has decided to call upon a friend from the Hell Guardians.

Kira, on the other hand, is almost overwhelmed, between trying to run the whole Division, do all the paperwork, and care for Ichimaru, he is almost going insane. Both he and Rangiku Matsumoto, the 10th Division's lieutenant, are busy trying to attend to Ichimaru's needs. The former captain's mind has been reduced to a little child's starving for attention. Though he's still mischievous as ever, both shinigami have to deal with his crying attacks, which last for hours.

Between trying to find a cure for Ichimaru and running the 4th Division, Unohana is still a feared captain. During the battle between Soul Society and Aizen, the 4th Division proudly showed of a great deal of talent in healing some of the most life-threatening wounds in minutes which allowed the fighters to rush back into battle. Also, they helped create a seal to prevent souls from being gathered for the making of the oken (royal key to the king's dimension). Though proud of her Division, Unohana now has to deal with the men from the 11th Division, who has decided that they are now best friends with the famous relief division. These so-called "friends" come in around mid-day and wait until her subordinates, tired of dealing with the sake-partying men and loud noises, come to her in desperation. After she makes an appearance, the men all scramble out of the station muttering something about "trying to know the secret of the captain" or something along those lines.

Her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, has taken over most of the Division recently due to her captain's assignment with healing Ichimaru's insanity. Unohana is trying to prep the girl for when she will eventually take over the Division. The third seat, Yasochika Iemura, has noticed and is now trying to win his captain's favor, though she did mutter once about diaries being bothersome or something. Iemura recently seems to be avoiding her. The new brightest joy of the division, though, is Hanataro Yamada. The boy has surprised everyone by his exceptional skill in the entire deal with Aizen. His expertise has earned him his new title, the 4th seat. It is rumored that if the lieutenant and the 3rd seat don't watch out, the little boy will take their places real soon.

Since Aizen's betrayal, the 5th Division has never been the same. The other Divisions have taken on doing the paperwork and most of the tasks have been re-distributed. Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, still in shock, has been temporally assigned to help the 10th Division.

The nagging truth is that Aizen is still alive. It was revealed that when Aizen died in the real world, he become an earth-bound soul. Unfortunately, due to his great amount of spiritual power as a human he one day become a very powerful hollow.

After being cleansed by a shinigami's zanpakuto, instead of ascending to Soul Society, he had been dragged into the depths of Hell to pay for his crimes done as a human. Over the course of many years, Aizen was deemed "cleansed" by the Hell's equivalent of the Shinigami Research Bureau, who were in charge of Soul Cleansing. Aizen had been one of the "lucky" souls that had taken part in a new soul cleansing process.

Previously, when a soul died and went to Hell, they were tormented for a certain period of time for their sins, the intensity and duration determined by the nature of their crimes. Then they were locked up for cleansing. During this process, the soul reflected on his/her crimes. Also, they were given a certain potion that helped cleanse their hearts and souls. After many years, preferably centuries, again depending on the individual, the soul was given a choice. It can could either enter Soul Society or stay in Hell. If it chose Soul Society, then it could decide to either be reborn or enter as they were.

The Bureau had then invented a process in which the process of soul cleansing would occur in a matter of days. Many of the Hell Guardians had protested saying that the soul cleansing process should not be changed in case something bad happened. Unfortunately, the Bureau had decided to continue with its experiments.

When the first batch had completed their treatment and appeared fine, no one really paid attention to the lone Guardian of the Northeastern Gate who had grumbled something about it coming back to haunt them. Aizen was then released into Soul Society in his human form, free of supposed corruption and evil. No one realized that his specialty was lying.

No one is allowed to mention anything to the 5th Division's lieutenant though. Her long time friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya once commented that Azien could have created an illusion of something to prevent her from going almost mad. The girl is now pitied almost as Ichimaru. She is sometimes caught sitting at the office window staring into the sky as if waiting for someone. Hitsugaya has recently expressed a desire to travel to Hell himself and kill Aizen for the pain his childhood friend is going through.

The 6th Division's noble heir, Byakuya Kuchiki is known for his deepening relationship with his lieutenant, Renji Abarai. It is rumored that the two of them shared more than just paperwork, but of course that rumor ended with several stares from the cold captain. Abarai is also rumored to be sharing a bed with a small woman. Rumors spread that the woman was from the 13th Division. Expressing my desire to check into the rumor, my drinking partner promptly hit me on the head, muttering something about letting love run its course. Apart from rumors though, the Kuchiki heir has somewhat warmed up. He can be seen personally training alongside Abarai in the 6th Division training grounds.

Meanwhile, things in the 7th Division has finally cooled down. The fox captain, Sajin Komamura, has finally forgiven his best friend, Kaname Tosen, for the betrayal he participated in. Apparently, Tosen hadn't been mad by joining the two crazed shinigami. He had really wanted to keep an eye on Aizen and make sure to spoil his plans from the inside. Being the only one who was not affected by Aizen's zanpakuto, he had early on decided that he would have to sacrifice his life as a last resort in case Soul Society hadn't pulled through. After a few nights spent explaining his elaborate plan, Tosen finally managed to get Komamura to stop shouting at him.

Tetsuzaemon Iba, the 7th Division's lieutenant had, during the battle in Karakura Town, developed a stomach ulcer that has recently worsened. Unohana calmly muttered something about worms eating him from the inside out in a voice that any normal person would have used to describe how beautiful the sky looked like. Iba had then fled the relief station and hidden himself as far as possible in the 11th Division barracks from the supposed mild captain. I can't say that I blame him.

Shunsui Kyoraku, my dearest friend, is now courting his lovely Nanao Ise. Somewhere along the line, I once commented that "if only Shunsui could settle down, I'm sure his flirting tendencies would come to a halt." The usually stoic woman had actually blushed and said something about talking to him about it. Not realizing how much of an impact that sentence had made, I was rudely awakened one morning by a screaming Shunsui who was loudly singing off-tune about "him and Nanao-chan" making babies. I highly doubt that will really happen anytime soon, but it is glad to see my good friend happy. I hear that his parents were not that happy with his choice, but after seeing the control Ise had on him, they were begging her to marry him soon. She said something about taking it slow. Oh, well. Patience is a virtue.

The captain of the 9th Division, Kaname Tosen, has been reinstated to his position. After several days of examining him and deciding his explanation was true, he was severely scolded by Yamamoto-Genryusai for not mentioning it to him. His lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi, is happy the dark-skinned man is back. Now he can relax from the mountains of paperwork.

The 10th Division office has been surprisingly busy. My fellow Shiro-chan has recently being dealing with his friend's obsession with Aizen. Though Kira obviously has a crush on Hinamori, Hitsugaya has officially expressed some sort of sentiment to her in the form of love. At least that's what I believe. I must remember to give him some of the candy from my secret stash.

Not only does Hitsugaya have to deal with Hinamori, but also Matsumoto. The jovial lieutenant that taunted Soul Society with her ample breast, not that it really turns me on, has now been reduced to a tired woman. She is seen sitting by Ichimaru's beside, a permanent figure in the 4th Division room. During one of my check-ups, I overheard Ichimaru ask the woman if she would marry him. I found it hard not to cry when before she could reply, the grinning captain had said he had just been kidding, because he could never deserve her love after his betrayal. I've decided that women really are the stronger sex. If it had been me in her place, well I really shouldn't be thinking about that.

Kenpachi Zaraki, the feared captain of the 11th Division, is now searching for a mother for his lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. I really pity the woman he picks. Rumor has it that his list of candidates does in fact include a certain Retsu Unohana. But then again, most rumors are just lies. I pray that this one is, at least for the lives of whatever poor soul decided that it would be funny.

Kusajishi recently was reprimanded when she had gotten Zaraki lost on his way to a captain's meeting. It had taken him about 7 hours to arrive at the room; he said he had been traveling for 11. The leader of the Shinigami Research Bureau offered to make him a digital map. He was calmly pushed into a wall with a rugged blade pressed against his throat. Zaraki asked him to explain it to his lieutenant. At that point, the mad scientist decided that it would be better to drop it than face the pink-haired monster.

Ikkaku Madarame was kindly asked to become a captain. He kindly refused. He was then kindly asked to transfer. He kindly refused. When he was kindly asked to resign, he kindly told them to deal with his captain. That's when Zaraki kindly explained that Madarame would do one or all of the above requests once he beat him. Also, it was noted that if his 3rd seat was forced, he would kindly chop of the offenders' heads. The matter was kindly dropped.

Yumichika Ayasegawa has "re-discovered" beauty. After his recent visit to the human world, he was seen with several bags being carried to his barracks by Madarame. The carrier complained of something along the lines of "makeup being for girls." I also noted that Ayasegawa seemed to be swaying his hips from side to side. Maybe he really wasn't a guy. Hmmm…

The war with Aizen marked a new age of the Shinigami Research Bureau. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain, was enthralled by the prospect of Hollow technology discovered during the war. He now has his entire Division running tests and trying to discover the secrets of the arrancar and hollows.

During the chaos circulating the war, he had almost managed to capture semi-arrancar and such hollow to do experiments on. Unfortunately, his plans were short lived when a certain Hell Guardian had released the ties binding the creatures and demanded the captain not to hurt souls. A powerful seal was then placed on the captain, preventing his experimentation of hollow souls. I heard something like Hell deals with that.

Due to his banning of hollow dissection and live experimentation, Kurotsuchi has now decided in studying the mysterious Hell Guardians. Unfortunately, he has dragged the rest of his Division along with him. Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi has been sent to wean information of the illusive souls from every Division. Assistants Hiyosu, Akon, and Rin have been assigned to dig up information in every archive existing in Soul Society.

My Division is still like it was. My darling two 3rd seats still continually fuss and argue over me. Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki are an ever present force in my life. Their competitive spirit is lively and entertaining. Though recently it seems like the two live with me. I hardly have time for myself anymore. The recent coughing attacks are not helping either. I sometimes wonder why I let the two of them take up the 3rd seat position.

On the other hand, Rukia Kuchiki is doing very well. Apart from the not-so-apparent blush she has recently obtained, she finally convinced her brother to let her take the seating test. She is now my 8th ranked officer. Her power and skill are a standing testament to the others in my Division.

And finally me. After my near-death experience, again, I was ordered by a certain shinigami to get my disease treated. A threat followed saying that if I was not diligent, I would get dragged to the human world and treated there. Upon seeing my delight at the idea, I was then told that if I could not get my disease treated in Soul Society, maybe I had done something to anger the gods and must be punished in Hell. I decided to find a cure.

I wonder if sugar pills really do work as Ichigo Kurosaki suggested. Hm... Or maybe chocolate. I like chocolate.

* * *

NOTE: I was thinking of doing a more M-rated story... but that depends. what do you think? 


End file.
